


Falling for a Flower [CANCELLED]

by The_Dancing_Demon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, by that i mean this work, i really dont know, i started writing a while ago, if u do like plz subscribe and kudos and comment, it's not that great, this is kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Demon/pseuds/The_Dancing_Demon
Summary: after the monsters have been on the surface for one year, you fall under mt ebbot, and meet an unexpected companionidk guys just kill me alreadybtw this will switch to floweys pov from time to time
Relationships: Flowey (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**\------------**

**Your POV**

Monsters have been living on the surface world for about a year now. 2020, what a nice time. Monster-human marriage has recently been legalized, so you’ve been seeing the occasional goat monster holding hands with a human or a monster with a… clamshell for a head? Who knows.

Tonight, you’re heading to the top of Mt. Ebbot. It’s the anniversary of the monsters’ freedom! _Oh, man, can’t wait for the fireworks!_ You think as you turn your bicycle into an over-crowded parking lot.

After looking for a place to lock up securely, you finally settle for a birch tree, weaving the lock in between the branches in a way-too-complicated knot, and back away slowly, hoping it’s as hard to untangle as it looks.

You then break into a run, looking for a free spot on the side of the mountain.

Rushing past crowds, families, couples sitting on blankets, everything a blur as you sprint up, up, up…

Soon you’re at the top of the mountain, out of breath, staring at the chasm before you, like the great maw of a hungry beast just waiting to swallow you up. You shudder, hoping that you never have to experience that isolation, away from everything (and everyone) you’ve ever known and loved.

You turn just in time to hear the loud **_BOOM_ **as a firework explodes in the air and a flash of gold and purple shimmers, hovering, and then drifts down into the valley and vanishes.

You pick a golden flower from a bush behind you, put it in behind your ear and lean back to sit down.

Then you realize that you’re too close to the edge, and what seems like in slow motion, you lose your balance, and careen backward into the great cave, the entrance to the Underground. 

A scream tries to escape your mouth, but the noise from the fireworks muffles it.

You feel yourself slip into unconsciousness, and then you only know darkness.


	2. The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u meet teh flower boi and he scary but also kawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first actual "second person" thing. idk, i guess. i had it in my google docs and i was like "eh, why not?"

You sit up, a little too fast, because you suddenly get head rush, and have to lay down again.

Slowly this time, you ease your way into an upright sitting position, then ever-so-slowly stand up, clutching your aching, throbbing head.

You look up into the cavern above, watching the light dance around the translucent stalactites, and then to the surrounding chamber.

Golden flowers under you, sparkling crystals above, it sounds like something from a fantasy book, or a weird fanfic written by a reclusive 14-year-old girl. Huh.   


Your eyes are then caught by a glimmer of light further down the cave, and you start walking toward it absentmindedly, like a moth to flame.

“Howdy!” A voice exclaims, and you look around, then down, at a small flower, a daisy, it seems.

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

“Great. I’m (Y/N), and I need to get outta here. I’m not seeing any clear exits besides up, so can you help me?” You ask.

“Of course! That’s what I’m here for!” He (you think it’s a he) exclaims, then starts going on about LV and “friendliness pellets”. You lose interest quickly.

“Hey, flower,” you interrupt, “I’m not interested. I just need to find a way out.”

Flowey’s smile turns into an evil, curled grin.

“You could always try climbing up, and then you could die from the fall. That would be fun, right?” He explains.

You are taken aback by his sudden turn, and stand there, silent.

“Or,” Flowey continues, now having that pleasant smile from before, “I could just show you the way to the tunnel that leads to the surface world!”

“Wait, if you’re a monster, I think, wouldn’t you have already made it to the surface?” You ask.

“As a plant, it’s hard for me to move around. I kinda need your help. Will ya?” He replies.

“Yeah, sure, just hold up your end of the deal, okay?” You say.

“Fine, whatever. I’m gonna need your help though. Can you, um, carry me?” Flowey asks, gesturing with his little leaf arms.

Was that a slight blush you saw on his face?

“Uh...Sure?” You pick up the small plant, almost cradling him like a baby, making sure that you won’t drop him.

As you start walking, your eyes adjust to the darkness, and you notice the vines growing on the purple brick walls, the rubble left around, and the crumbling columns.

“These are the ruins,” Flowey starts to explain, noticing your curiosity, “the Queen fled here after Asgore decided to start killing humans.”

“Is there food?” You ask.   


“Well, yeah, there might be some chocolate in the fridge at her house…” Flowey says, and you immediately pick up the pace, first walking quickly, then jogging, then sprinting your way through the ruins, Flowey clinging to you as your determination is fueled by the desire for chocolate.

You finally reach what looks like a burnt tree, and you see a house behind. 

_ That must be it,  _ you think, and run forward, tearing into the small establishment.

"Oh, nice, pie!" You exclaim, setting Flowey down on the large reclining chair in the living room.

You look through the drawers in the kitchen for something to slice the pie with.

_Where are the knives?_ A voice in your head mutters, and you decide to just heft the whole pie up, and carry it into the living room.

"How are ya gonna cut it?" Flowey asks as you break off a bit of cinnamon-sugar-coated crust and put it in your mouth, letting the flavor seep in.

"I dunno. Just eat it with your little leaf hands. It's so goooooooood," you say, taking more for the sweetness.

"Fine," he huffs, and slices a bit out with a razor-edged vine, placing it between his little fanged jaws.

"Aw, your little fangs..." You murmur, reaching for him.

"Hands off, sicko!" Flowey jerks back with a blush on his face, almost WANTING you to touch him.

"M'kay," you say with your mouth full, and think nothing of it.

After you finish eating the pie, Flowey guides you to a bedroom because you're so lethargic from food.

"G'night, Flowey," you whisper as you nod off.

"Good night, (Y/N)," he says back, tucking you in.

**Flowey POV**

**\----------------------**

_Damn, she's so cute with her (h/c) hair, her (s/c) skin, so soft, so warm..._

_No, you gotta focus. Once you get to the end, take her soul..._

_...Right? She's got PERSEVERANCE, and I can use that. I can use it to... to... to miss her. I would just miss her. She's cute, she's got personality, I... what are these feelings? Love? Hope?_

I slowly climb into the bed with her, wrapping myself around her, soaking in her precious heat.

_I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._


	3. Snowdin Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to teh snowdin!!!

**Your POV**

**\----------------**

A few hours later, you wake up, seeing Flowey sleeping in the bed next to you.

Having no memory of him having climbed into bed with you the night before, you jump back, hitting your head against the wall.

He mumbles something as he turns over, still dreaming.

You slowly do your best to clamber over him, but he wakes up halfway, and you're right on top of him.

"Hmm... I don't know what to think of this situation..." Flowey says, an eyebrow raised, "what are you doing?"

"I--- Nothing's happening! I was trying to climb over you, and you woke up, I was trying to get out of the bed, and---"

"Likely story. Why don't you get off me, back into the bed, and we can talk about it.~" Flowey growls.

"No thank you, creep," you say, getting off of him as quickly as possible.

"Fine. C'mon, we gotta go," he says, and you pick him up.

You slowly walk down through the halls under the house, through the long corridors, the occasional squeak of your shoes the only sound in the blanketing quiet.

"Snowdin. Prepare for the cold," Flowey mutters, and you snicker at the pun.

But, hey, there's no snow in caves!

You slowly open the wooden door, and all around you...

The white glisten of freshly fallen snow, and more falling around you.

"How the fu---"

"Magic," Flowey says simply, and you step out into it, the crunch under your feet making you strangely happy.

Then you start to wish that you hadn't worn a black t-shirt and torn blue jeans.

"Hey, you okay?" Flowey asks, seeing you get lethargic, your lips turning blue from the everlasting chill.

"I think I shouldn't be out here... I'm really cold..." You shiver, then sneeze.

"Oh, (Y/N), don't get a cold now! We're almost there!" The flower shouts, but you slowly sway and collapse onto the ground, drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope ya guys liked it. especially u, luna jackson! <3


End file.
